4400fandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver Knox
Oliver Knox was a 4400 returnee who disappeared August 22nd, 1983, from Friday Harbor, Washington. He was, and is, a serial killer. After returning, Knox began using his ability to make random people kill his victims for him, but NTAC eventually found out it was him and imprisoned Knox permanently in a soundproof cell at NTAC Seattle Headquarters. Character History Becoming Oliver Knox was a resident of Friday Harbor. When he was 15, Knox went bow hunting with his cousin, but there was an accident and Knox ended up with an arrow in his chest and unconscious on the ground. His cousin panicked and ran, and Knox woke up in a pool of blood with the arrow still in his chest. Knox, however, stood up and walked the four miles into town, casually strolled into town and checked himself into the emergency room, with the arrow still in his chest. Years later, Sheriff Jim Conrad asked Knox after he had recounted the story if it really happened that way. Knox said every word was true. Conrad remarked that "That must have been the walk from hell". Knox replied "Not at all", "It was exhilarating, I feel I could've walked forever". Though Knox remained courteous and friendly, he was severely affected by the experience, and became addicted to spilling blood, and eventually became the "Friday Harbor Killer", a serial killer targeting prostitutes. Five days after his last victim, Knox was abducted and the killings stopped. 21 years later, Knox returned with the rest of the 4400, and upon release from quarantine, moved back to Friday Harbor and 19 days later began killing again, this time targeting innocent women he encountered in shops, bars, the park or randomly on the street. Knox, however, discovered a way to commit murders and confirm his innocence at the same time...by using his new-found ability to "persuade" other people to kill his victims for him and confess to the murders when captured, all of this done by talking to them. The men he convinced were the killer was Philip Lopez, Charlie Staley and Aaron Mitchell, and forced each of them to kill Theresa Baron and Gayle Keating. When NTAC agents Tom Baldwin and Diana Skouris arrest Aaron Mitchell, Knox knew they were closing in on him, and stopped using his ability on others, content with carrying out the murders himself. He was planning to kill a woman named Felicia, whom Aaron Mitchell earlier failed to kill, but Tom and Diana solved the murder patterns and captured Knox, finally bringing him to justice. Knox is currently imprisoned at NTAC, detained in a sound-proof cell to stop him affecting people with his ability. Ripple Effects Knox has the distinction of having the largest number of ripple effects caused by his actions. These include; * Shortly after his capture, the brothers of Gayle Keating, incensed at her murder, proceeded to firebomb the residences and vehicles of the 4400, and nearly managed to destroy Arcadia Estates. * The firebombings caused a shift in public perception towards the 4400, from objects of mystery, fear and hatred, into innocent victims, improving their image. * Dennis Ryland was able to bring down Barbara Yates, a muck-raking journalist. * Knox's ability, along with Orson Bailey's, frightened Ryland and 6 other NTAC commanders into developing the promicin-inhibitor program.